


A cold memorial for two

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Ophelia and Nora are dead





	A cold memorial for two

**Author's Note:**

> Luna (Belladona, Salem)  
> Beetle (Luis): 315 words | 305 points   
> Liz (Hollie) 391 words | 395 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 423 words | 410 points
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Pur: -30

Belladona sat in the window seat waiting. Today was the memorial for Ophelia and Nora. She was annoyed that they had died. Ophelia had just been killed well Nora had died well stuck in CPS. She knew they were going to lose someone to Rosecorp but she didn't think the little magi would die, well so easily. Then again she had nearly forgotten the other one existed.

Salem sighed as she leaned on the counter. They hadn't had a memorial since... Well not for a while. She had been hoping that they didn't need to have one till they had the sanctuary back but here they were. She had made Ophelia's plaque but Belladona had done the second one. She said it was for some girl that lived there. She didn't get it cause she didn't remember any magi nor could she actually read anything on the plaque. Though she was glad for one thing, she had a store of back up plaques at home. That way the pair didn't need to wait for them to get the sanctuary back to have a their rightful memorial. Though this one won't be proper really.

Luis grimaced from his spot next to Belladona. He wasn't really looking forward to this. No one would be, but. The whole fact that they'd lost two magi already had left a sour taste in his mouth.

Hollie fidgeted with her dress, it was a plain black boxy shaped thing that was hard to walk in but it was the most funeral-y one she owned. She didn't really know the girls this was being held for, she only knew one of them was Aeron's girlfriend and the other was the one Percy and his group had adopted, she wanted to be there for them at least. This time she let herself in to Belladonna's home, thinking that she would be too busy to get the door she waited in the hallway, where would this be taking place?

Sierra sat curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a large pink blanket as she clicked away at her game. The familiar theme playing through her headphones as she waited for everyone to arrive. It was easier not to think about the situation for now. That could wait for the memorials themselves. Still, nothing about the situation sat well with her.

Belladona noticed not many magi had shown for this memorial. It wasn't like Ophelia really liked anyone, and those she did like weren't coming. She looked at Salem and sighed. "I think this is going to be it." She said and stretched her legs a bit.

Salem nodded and picked up the two plaques. "Who would like to put this one up?" She held up the one she couldn't read. She had known Ophelia the longest here so she was going to put the mage's up herself.

Luis raised his hand.

"It should be someone who can read it, Bonita." He stepped forward to take Nora's plaque. He'd avoided the little menace, and... wasn't sure he regretted it.

Hollie heard chatter in the other room and followed the voice, looked like she was early...or really, really late.

"Uh...hey...I'm uh...I'm sorry for your loss" she said quietly to herself looking around anxiously. She had no idea what she was supposed to do...

Sierra curled tighter inher blanket, but silently slipped off her headphones and closed the ds. A part of her wanted to fight to hold Nora's plaque, for a moment to hold something that would make it all feel so much more real than it seemed. Still, what right did she have after so quickly forgetting the girl, abandoning her to her fate as she slipped Sierra’s mind so easily. Besides, Sierra wasn't even sure she could handle it right now.

Belladona noticed Sierra's response to the plaque. She got up and walked over leaning down to her girlfriend and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet, it's okay. This isn't your fault. It was magic." She said softly. 

Salem nodded and handed the plaque to Luis. "Yeah your right." She looked at the wall on the other side of the room. "This is only going to be temporary but for now we're going to put them on that wall." She pointed to the wall behind everyone. On the other side of the wall was the dining room and kitchen.

Luis nodded.

"I'm sorry for sounding so callous, Anana, I didn't mean to." He murmured, as he held the plaque against his chest. It didn't feel the same as Ana's. It was... less important. It didn't make this feel any more real.

Hollie walked up to the sofa "Anana" was sitting on, she could've sworn her name was Sara?? What?

"Uh...so what do we, what do we do"? She asked, uncertain if they would be starting soon. Her heart went out for Aeron, their girlfriend died while they were gone, and the others lost their sort of kid, should she even be here?

Sierra presses against her girlfriend, taking a stuttering breath. It was a lot yet it also still felt so unreal. Ophelia was a dead idiot, Nora was gone, Rosecorp continued to back them into a corner, and Sierra wondered if winter had ever been kind to her.

Belladona wrapped her arm around Sierra. "We put up the plaques and we say some words about the people... and thats going to be it. We'll give them a proper salute when we have the sanctuary back." She explained.

Salem nodded in agreement. "It's okay. It's just annoying not being able to remember. I feel like I could have tried harder or something." She admitted, it was the same for Midge and Buck she should have tried harder to know them but she failed on that. She didn't want anyone to die alone anymore.

"It's okay, Salem. It's. Not your fault. Nora's wish messed up so much." He took a breath.

"Want me to go first, then?"

Hollie took a step back from the sofa, nodding to Belladonna as she explained how these things went. Would it be too much to hope that the wall would stay empty before they got the Sanctuary back?

Sierra curled up against Belladona. Her breath continued to hitch even as the tears refused to fall. She wanted to tell Salem that its not her fault, to not waste time blaming herself. It was a magi's fate to die young, afterall. For someone so carefree and childish as Nora, one could say that it was inevitable for her not to last long. But Sierra said nothing, because admitting it hurt too much.

Belladona rested her head on Serria's. "Yeah that would be best." It felt weird lumping the pair together but its all they had. 

Salem nodded in agreement she would put Ophelia up once Nora was up.

"Nora... no one who knew her can remember loving her, but that's a sign that you did. You all loved her so much. Her wish makes you forget, but that doesn't mean that you don't care. May she rest knowing that we do remember her if not in our heads than in our hearts." He hung the plaque, but couldn't look to see anyone else had anything to say.

Hollie rubbed her arm awkwardly. It felt...weird, being here. She didn't know these kids, she was here because she would've wanted someone to be here for her if it was her name on a plaque. She wondered what anyone would have to say about her, would anyone miss her? She kept her eyes on the plaques, it beat making awkward eye contact with the others.

Leaning into Belladona, Sierra wondered not for the first time and probably not the last, what awaited magi after they die. Would there be heaven? Hell? Would the endless void of nothingness be peaceful? Till her time came, it seemed Sierra could only hope it would be kinder than life had been to so many of them.

Belladona nodded. "Nora was always looking for snacks, she was a bottomless pit for food." She added on. 

Salem nodded. So this magi she loved and her wish made her forget. That was curl. She walked up and put Ophelia's on the wall. "Ophelia was a strong mage. Vondila saw her potential before Ophelia had shown it. She was skittish at times but in time in a fight she was a power house."

Luis couldn't help but snort at Ophelia's. It. It was so stupid, what she'd done. Throwing her life away like that. He glared to the side. 

Ophelia had put them all in such a precarious, dangerous position. And now even in death, she's left them to clean up her messes. He can't imagine what Aeron is feeling. That poor idiot.

Hollie chewed at her lip, she felt so sorry for Aeron, to lose someone like this. She wondered how they were doing.

Luis's words floated around in her head as she sat there. She agreed with him. Hopefully, wherever magi went when its all over, the little girl could be at peace knowing she was loved. Sierra pulled back from Belladona, sitting with the heavy blanket still draped across her back. There was irony in the words said for Ophelia. A gross irony. The one time Ophelia was brave, she was too weak to win. If Sierra wasn't still feeling like she was about to cry, she'd laugh.

Belladona didn't say anything and just stood there. After a moment. "If anyone wants to say anything they may."

Salem just stood there looking at the plaque.

"She was an idiot." Luis offered.

Hollie blinked out of her stupor at that, was...was he serious? Maybe they just had that kind of friendship, right? Who says that at someone's funeral? Was she really that disliked? Would Aeron want her to stick up for her? She opened her mouth to say something but really, she had never met the girl, what could she say, so quickly shut it.

"Yeah, Ophelia really didn't think things through. Did she?" Sierra agreed, glancing off to the side.

Belladona blinked for a moment. "This isn't normal." She paused for a moment. "She was told to kill Salem cause Alexander scared her and she couldn't lie for shit. She didn't kill Salem probably cause it was kinda easy to pick out. That she lied. She attacked Maddie after told not to." 

Salem blinked. This really wasn't normal. "She was always distance. Von tried to be her friend." She admitted.

Luis snorted. 

"She never knew how not to go too far in a spar. I think that's the only reason she was even a medic." He glared to the side.

"...Aeron deserves better."

Sierra sighed.

Belladona nodded.

Salem pressed her lips together. "Alright, thats enough."

"Sorry." Luis raised his hands.

"I just. I can't get over how she... ruined things."


End file.
